baltumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Norse Pantheon
The Norse Pantheon is the name for the gods who rule over the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil. They are divided into two separate tribes of gods that is seen to represent nature's dualism, peace and war. While the majority of these gods are either Aesir or Vanir, there are hybrids that are the progeny of other beings. Tribes Aesir The Aesir are the most prominent of the two Tribes of Gods within the Norse Pantheon, the other being the Vanir whom the Aesir had come into conflict in the past. It is the home of Odin, Thor, Baldur, and many other notable Norse Gods. After the Aesir-Vanir War, the Vanir has since becoming a subservient towards the Aesir, effectively merging the two groups while keeping distinct identities. While the Aesir live within Asgard, the Vanir within Vanaheim, and humans within Midgard, the Aesir actively rule over humans within their domain. In regards to the relationship between other worlds of the Nine Worlds, the Aesir are most active against the denizens of Jotunheim, the Jotnar, or Ice Giants. History Before the creation of the Nine Worlds, there only exited the worlds of Muspelheim, Niflheim, and in between the two was the void know as Ginnungagap. When the fires of Muspelheim first met the ice of Niflheim, Ymir was born. Through his sweat, Ymir gave birth to the first generation of giants. Audhumbla, the Primordial Cow who fed Ymir, began to lick the land as it melted, which later freed Buri who had been stuck within the ice. Along with his wife, Bestla, Buri sired his half-giant children: Odin, Vili, and Ve. Because they desired to bring order to the cosmos, while Ymir was a being of chaos, the three brothers killed Ymir and used his corpse to give form to worlds of Yggdrasil. Ymir's blood become the oceans and rivers, his skull was fashioned in the sky. Aesir Magni *'Race:' Aesir Demigod *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Thor (Father), Jarnsaxa (Mother), Modi (Brother), Thrud (Sister) *'Equipment:' Magni's Axe Vili, God of Will and Desire *'Race:' Aesir God *'Home:' Ginnungagap *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Bor (Father), Bestla (Mother), Odin (Brother), Ve (Brother) Hodr, God of Darkness and Winter *'Race:' Aesir God *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Odin (Father), Frigg (Mother), Balder (Brother), Tyr (Brother) Hel, Queen of Helheim *'Race:' Goddess/Jotunn *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Loki (Father), Angrboda (Mother), Fenrir (Brother), Jormungand (Brother) Ve, God of Blessing and Devotion *'Race:' God *'Home:' Ginnungagap *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Bor (Father), Bestla (Mother), Odin (Brother), Vili (Brother) Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning, Strength *'Race:' Aesir God *'Equipment:' Mjolnir, Megingjord, Jarngreipr *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Odin (Father), Jord (Mother), Sif (Wife), Jarnsaxa (Lover), Magni (Son), Modi (Son), Thrud (Daughter) Thor has a bushy beard and long flowing hair, both red in colour. He has a wild appearance that shows his strength alone. He is fast and brutal in regards to how he acts, whether it may be on the battlefield or off, always willing to help defend those he sees as worthy of his attention. Thor considers his own honour above most, but is not willing to die for it. Odin, God of Knowledge, Healing, and Death *'Race:' Aesir God *'Home:' Ginnungagap *'Gender:' *'Equipment:' Gungnir *'Family:' Bor (Father), Bestla (Mother), Vili (Brother), Ve (Brother), Frigg (Wife), Tyr (Son), Balder (Son), Hodr (Son), Hermod (Son), Jord (Lover), Thor (Son), Grid (Lover), Vidar (Son) Odin has a long beard and a single magical prosthetic eye, one that he had previously sacrificed. Since he is a War God, Odin loved conflict and turning the tide of battle in the favour of the underdog, only to shift it once more when the sides even. Tyr, God of Law and Justice *'Race:' Aesir God *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Odin (Father), Frigg (Mother), Balder (Brother), Hodr (Brother) Tyr is the Aesir War God of Law and Justice. He is the general of Asgard's army, the einherjar. Tyr is a broad man with a short greying beard and scarred all over his body. To cover the more gruesome scars, he had runic enchantments etched into place by dwarven sages. Out of all the gods, save Odin and Thor, Tyr is the boldest of the gods and most willing to lead the charge of the einherjar warriors into the battlefield. While he does not hunt dangerous beasts like Thor, Tyr more than makes up for it by ensuring the safety of the Nine Worlds in leading the armies of Asgard. Frigg, Goddess of Fertility, Household, Motherhood, Love, Marriage, and Domestic Arts *'Race:' Aesir Goddess *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Odin (Husband), Tyr (Son), Balder (Son), Hodr (Son) Frigg is a strong and beautiful goddess with flowing hair and the very air around her emanating warmth. she wore a simple white robes with a robe made from an unknown but exotic plant. She cares very much for her husband and children, often going to extreme lengths to ensure their safety even at the risk of her own life. While considered faithful, she takes every chance she can to outsmart Odin when she believes she is in the right. Balder, God of Love, Peace, Justice and Light *'Race:' Aesir God *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Odin (Father), Frigg (Mother), Hodr (Twin-Brother), Nanna (Wife), Nep (Daughter), Forseti (Son) Balder is tall and handsome god with a thick beard, long hair with a muscular build. He wears a loincloth covered by a tunic and sometimes protected with armour. He carries with him a typical shield and a spear with runic engravings. Balder is a friendly and kind-hearted god, always willing to lend a hand to those in need, even when he isn't the greatest warrior. Although he was trained in the ways of combat, he was not a particularly prove Aesir. Sif, Goddess of Wheat, Fertility, and Family *'Race:' Aesir Goddess *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Orvandil (1st Husband), Ullr (Son), Thor (2nd Husband) Sif is a shockingly beautiful goddess with long golden hair that reaches her waist. Her beauty alone was enough to tame the wild war god Thor. She brushes her flawless hair with a enchanted comb provided by an Elven Queen as an offering for her wedding. She is dedicated to her work as a goddess in that she often travelled alone across the Nine Worlds seeking out those in need to assist them and their crops. Sol, Goddess of the Sun *'Race:' Aesir Goddess *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Mundilfari (Father), Mani (Brother), Sinthgunt (Sister), Glenr (Husband), Sunna (Daughter) Sol has long red hair that reaches down to her lower back. Well aware she is being hunted by Skoll, she keeps herself in shape and has a athletic build. Stern and dedicated to keeping the Archwolves at bay, Sol has made it so that everything she had, she has worked for it. She views those who delegate critical jokes for their livelihood as useless. Heimdall *'Race:' Aesir God *'Gender:' Male *'Equipment:' Hovud *'Title:' Watcher-God of the Bifrost *'Family:' Odin (Father), Bara (Mother) Heimdall is the Aesir Watcher-God, tasked as the defender the Bifrost bridge. The true visage of Heimdall is unknown. Whenever he is guarding the Bifrost, he covers himself in golden armour that cover his entire body with deer antlers on his helmet and a purple cape. When he is off duty, however, he hides himself through means of shapeshifting. Heimdall is a traveller at heart, frequently visiting humans, gods and other races whether within his own skin or disguised as another. Vanir Njord, God of the Sea, Wind, Wealth, and Fertility *'Race:' God *'Home:' Vanaheim *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Norns (Creators), Nerthus (Sister), Skadi (Wife), Freyja (Daughter), Freyr (Son) Njord has short black hair with a goatee. Runic enchantments on the lower half of his back that allows him several abilities he did not inherently possess such as water breathing and increased swimming speed. He is a relatively calm god who enjoys interacting with the denizens of the oceans and swimming alongside them. When it comes to his fellow gods, he is less willing to enter into deep relationships unless they share his own passions. Freyr, God of Fertility and Peace *'Race:' Vanir God/Jotunn *'Home:' Vanaheim *'Equipment:' Sword of Freyr *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Njord (Father), Skadi (Mother), Freyja (Twin-Sister), Gerd (Wife) Freyr is the Vanir God of Fertility and Peace. He is the patron god of Alfheim, primarily worshipped by the elves. Freyr is a muscular god with long-flowing blonde hair that reach down to his shoulders. He is often found with his weapon made from an antler and light armour that allows him to move in the middle of combat. He has a bright and cheery demeanour, something that has attracted many and has garnered him a positive reputation among many gods and mortals alike. As he is the patron of Alfheim, he has been labelled a benevolent ruler of the elves and cares for their safety. Freyja, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Fertility, and War *'Race:' Goddess/Jotunn *'Home:' Vanaheim *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Njord (Father), Skadi (Mother), Freyr (Twin-Brother) Freyja possesses the beauty that outshines most other goddesses, only ones from other pantheons can rival her. She has long golden hair tied together into a ponytail that reaches down her back. Fitting for her often partying, her figure is nearly perfect to all those who gaze upon her. Although on the surface she seems flirtatious to those who earn it, she often uses her own looks against those that would prejudge her for them alone. She is knowledgeable in the use of powerful magic, the art of manipulation, and highly skilled warrior, a dangerous trio that shows she isn't just a pretty face. Jotnar The Jotnar, also called Giants, are a race of beings that descend from Ymir and are related to the Aesir gods. They called the realm of Jotunheim home after their near extinction after their progenitor's death. The Jotnar represent nature in its most primordial form, much like the Greek Titans. Skoll *'Race:' Wolf-Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Fenrir (Father), Hati (Brother), Wulvers (Siblings) Farbauti *'Race:' Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Laufey (Consort), Loki (Son) Hati *'Race:' Wolf-Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Fenrir (Father), Skoll (Brother), Wulvers (Siblings) Angrboda *'Race:' Jotunn *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Loki (Husband), Fenrir (Son), Jormungand (Son), Hel (Daughter) Ymir *'Race:' Primordial Jotunn *'Home:' Ginnungagap *'Gender:' N/A *'Family:' Surtr (Brother), Jotnar (Children) Surtr *'Race:' Primordial Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Home:' Muspelheim *'Titles:' King of Muspelheim, Lord of the Fire Giants *'Equipment:' Laveteinn *'Family:' Surtr is a Primordial jotunn, Ruler of Muspelheim and the Lord of the Fire Giants. Enraged by the act of murder perpetrated by the Aesir, Surtr has dedicated himself to the death of all the gods and restoring the world to what it once was. He remains within his kingdom of fire, training for the day he will bring about his vengeance, knowing it will end in his possible death. Fenrir *'Race:' Wolf-Demigod/Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Loki (Father), Angrboda (Mother), Jormungand (Brother), Hel (Sister), Skoll (Son), Hati (Son), Wulver (Creations) Fenrir was born as the eldest of Loki's children, as well as one of the most feared by the gods. He spent his early years with his mother and siblings within Midgard. Loki eventually brought his children with him to Asgard to live with him, despite their jotunn heritage. While Hel and Vali were well liked by the Aesir and Vanir, Fenrir and his remaining siblings were considered abominations. After having left Asgard alongside Jormungand, Fenrir soon had two sons of his own, Skill and Hati, from a jotunn who dwelt within the Ironwood of Midgard. While there, the great wolf taught them all he knew in regards to combat and hunting. Odin, after an incident with Loki and Fenrir, with the latter threatening to devour him, captured Fenrir's children. Threatening to kill Skoll and Hati, Fenrir was forced to relent on his threat. Now, the Great Wolf breeds lesser wolven creatures to one day storm Asgard and free his sons. Fenrir is a sufficiently larger wolf, far larger than all known. Although he is commonly said to be incredibly massive, it is largely not true as it is mostly hyperbole that rather to his strength rather than his size. Loving and carefree in his childhood, his demeanour soon changed when he was ostracized and treated as a true enemy to the Aesir. As he reached adulthood, he was filled with bitterness and hatred for all gods, especially those he once called friends. Skadi *'Race:' Jotunn *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Njord (Husband), Freyr (Twin-Son), Freyja (Twin-Daughter) Skadi is a jotunn and member of the Vanir tribe of gods. This jotunn has a particular beauty that was enough to transfix many of the Aesir and Vanir gods. She has flowing red hair which is braided in short knots on each side of her head while most go down her back. Skadi, while barring some resentment to the Aesir for their murder of Ymir, is willing to deal with the gods on a more neutral stance, more so if they did not participate in the murder itself. Laufey *'Race:' Jotunn *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Farbauti (Consort), Loki (Son) Laufey is a jotunn warrior, consort to Farbauti, and mother to Loki. Laufey has brown hair that reaches down to her back shoulder plate, tied into intervening knots. She has a slender build with several runic markings down her arms and legs that enhance her strength to compensate. Her standard battle attire is unusually revealing, showing she is not afraid of death. She is a skillful warrior that is dedicated to the survival of the jotnar people, even going as far as taking several decades to learning powerful magic to use in combination with her swordplay. Jormungand *'Race:' Serpent-Demigod/Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Loki (Father), Angrboda (Mother), Fenrir (Brother), Hel (Sister) While not as large as many legends say, Jormungand is larger enough to be considered a substantial threat to nearly all other beings, god or no god. He has greyish-brown scales that cover his body, with them being lighter on his underside and darker on his back. Jormungand, despite being seen as just a big dumb snake by many, is in fact one of the most intelligent beings in the Nine Worlds, easily out thinking his foes who are more often than not simply brutes. Despite the constant attempts by the Aesir gods, Jormungand has shown his stubbornness and refuses to leave his resting place. Loki, God of Chaos *'Race:' Jotunn *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Farbauti (Father), Laufey (Mother), Angrboda (Wife), Fenrir (Son), Jormungand (Son), Hel (Daughter), Sigu (Wife), Narfi (Son), Vali (Son), Sleipnir (Son) Loki is a Jotunn and the honorary Aesir God of Chaos and Mischief. Tall but with a light build, Loki's facial hair often shifted between a bearded man, clean shaven to a simple goatee. He strangely has longer than average legs compared to others. This is usually used to determine his identity. Having been born with the power of shapeshifting, Loki grew up playing tricks on his fellow jotunn, often to their annoyance and his pleasure. Others Nidhogg Nidhogg is a dragon that resides at the bottom of the World Tree, gnawing at its roots. It also feeds on the souls of the residents of Helheim which sustains the World Tree. It gnaws at the roots as it keeps the dragon trapped within the Void, keeping him from entering the Nine Worlds. Category:Pantheons